Heidi
Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 15, Page 17 Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Page 11 |status= Alive |species= Eureka-compatible human |gender= Male |age= |birthday= |height= |eyes= Light Green |hair= Pale Turquoise |occupation= Scientist White Joker's Member (Eureka User) |eureka= Newtonian Apple |ability= Gravity Manipulation |nationality= Japanese |loyalty= White Joker Unnamed Research Institute Sponsor |partner= Chitose Toriiooji (Assistant) |workplace= Haiji's Laboratory (Former) |family=Older BrotherHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 15, Page 18 |manga debut= Case 1 |anime debut= }} is the main protagonist of the Hungry Joker manga series. He is a young scientist that was able to awaken the power of his mysterious black apple.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Page 13 To find out about his unknown past, Haiji joins the White Joker organization alongside his assistant Chitose Toriiooji.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Page 4 Personality Haiji is a very smart and intelligent scientist, known by his famed title even at a so young age.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 10 As a scientist, he has an extremely serious behavior, doesn't getting distracted by any sort of events when working,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 6 and hardly getting impressed or amazed by things that most people would.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Page 11 Despite this, he is a very determined person, as he studied and research during his entire life to find out the truth behind Glowing Corpses and the Black Apple in order to discover the truth about himself.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 21 He has a strong scientific orientation, following the philosophy "to enter the uncharted waters with the glee is what being a scientist means",Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 35 and a certain skepticism about Gods.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 15 Because of this, to acquire knowledge, Haiji has been shown to be willing to sacrifice even his own life.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Pages 38-39 Haiji has an unusual amaze over things that people would normally consider weird, awkward,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 11, Page 18 or even dangerous,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 32 that, alongside his unscathed calmness over frightening situationsHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 20 make Haiji a little understandable person by many. Impressively, even in diverse cases involving risk and danger, Haiji keeps serene and analytic, making him a bold and steadfast person. On the other hand, Haiji is very straightforward, acting regardless of others' opinions, what combined with his other traits sometimes makes him annoying or weird to other people.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Pages 1-2 However, he's quite polite in some instances, as shown in his treatment to his assistant and her family.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 4, Page 6 His normal expressions are emotionless and indifferent even before the most varied situations, with Haiji rarely smiling to show a clear happiness, situations that often occur when Haiji is before something that excites him to find out about.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 29 Haiji's values don't follow the common sense; he's shown to be somewhat egocentric and selfish, as he said he was worried only about himself when invited to join an organization that protects the world.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Page 1 In addition, he also claims to be unable to understand feelings like devotionHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Page 8 and criticizes believers in non-scientific things,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 10, Page 20 but at the same time cares very much for people next to him, mainly his assistant. He says that even that Chitose might don't be the perfect assistant, she's an essential component to make him accomplish his goals, acknowledging her personal efforts.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 4, Pages 8-12 After getting powers from the Apple, he's been cared more for other people in situations where his powers can help.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 7, Page 9 His relationships are also uncommon. He rarely calls people by their name, using jocoseHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 8, Page 4 or wrong namesHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 8 in most cases, stating that names are nothing but symbols to him.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 9 He often lets his mind drive his behavior towards them,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 11, Pages 11-12 what doesn't help him at making friends, although this is something he doesn't seem to be worried about, as he doesn't even know what's friendship at all.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 12, Page 16 Haiji is also somewhat arrogant, calling himself a geniusHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, Page 3 and censoring people that don't agree with him.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 16 Due his recollection of a unknown black-dressed person, he tends to dislike people that wear dark outfits, which led them to a grudge against Alan Blackman.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Pages 15-16 Because of Haiji's scientific perception of the world, he doesn't seem to be attracted by woman, however, in diverse occasions, this perspective led him to constrain them, such as when he innocently commented about the largeness of Chitose's bosom and the smallness of Vivienne's.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 10, Page 12 In other cases, however, the opposite effect was observed, like when Haiji's differentiated vision made him amazed by Vivienne's powers, making the young lady attracted by him, as this was a reaction that she never would expect in face of the pain she suffered because of them.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 11, Pages 18-19 Outside his seriousness, Haiji has a jocose and curious side. He has an obsession to investigate everything he discovers, acting nosy and annoying because of this.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Page 10Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 10, Page 11 Haiji also tends to joke around in unusual instances, but as he has an unique sense of humor, he's usually the only one that discreetly laughs, without smiling.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Page 6 Appearance Haiji has the appearance of a short, skinny and pale-skinned teenage boy, making people refer to him as "kid". He has a messy, aqua blue-green hair and neon green eyes. He's usually depicted with emotionless expressions, with semi-closed eyes and horizontal eyebrows and a slightly opened mouth. As for the outfit, Haiji wears a white lab coat with an underneath navy blue t-shirt. Haiji wears also navy-blue short pants and a beige belt, where he can places his tools' bag, that holds acessories like medical research tubes, on the left side of his waist. Haiji wears also navy-blue sandals and is mostly seen around with a surgical mask under his chin, which he only covers when making his experiments. Abilities Intelligence and Dexterity Haiji is a very intelligent person, managing to become a renowned and credited scientist at a so young age, working for a certain Research Institute and having a personal sponsor. He's capable to conduct several researches by performing a wide series of scientific experiments, mainly because of his strong awareness and high capacity of deduction. He managed to learn the powers of Newtonian Apple by himself, while some users had to be taught or research about how to use them, showing that Haiji has a reasoning above average. He has a quite good scientific knowledge, which helps him in his researches and to make up strategies when fighting against his opponents. His logic way of think also led him to discover many possibilities about the powers of Eureka, such as combination or multiple use. Some areas where Haiji has displayed domain include: * Chemistry: Haiji has a good knowledge about chemical substances. His laboratory used to be full of equipment used in chemical experiments, and Haiji was shown to be able to prepare a protein-based explosive compound.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 4-5 * Biology: Haiji knows very well about biological systems. He even questioned Chitose about which Family her stuffed animal belongedHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 4, Page 7, and was somehow able to obtain a lizard whose body glows. He also concluded that James became a monster due to genetic mutations on his body, even though it was an abnormal happening.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 26 * Medicine: Haiji's medical knowledge made him able to perform autopsies on corpses, and to preserve them for future analysis.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 14-17 He's also able to apply anesthesia into bodies.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 12-13 * Mathematics: Haiji was shown to be able to calculate quite long lengths with precision, showing a good capacity of dimensional analysis.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 20-22 * Logic: Haiji's logical reasoning has helped him several times when he was using his Eureka. For an example, he predicted that biting the Apple more than once would result in a successive increase of received power.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 12, Page 13 He also concluded that Isaac Newton formulated his theories because he was the adapter of the Apple whose juice he drank.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 23-24 *'Craftsmanship': Haiji is able to build device with a significant easy, as even hospitalized, he managed to build a remote-activated bomb in the shape of his Apple, making it a perfect replica that deceived even Killed. He also quickly understood the mechanics behind Vivienne Blanchard's flying device just by disassembling it a little. *'History': Haiji is aware and collected several data regarding scientific facts, such as the history of the apple in the human perspective. His knowledge on the area made him able to recognize the previous adapters of several Eureka.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Page 12Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Page 5 * Physics: Haiji, when battling James, noted that he wasn't able to crush the monster with his current power, subsequently applying the concept of pressure to use the air as a slice to cut James in a half. He also demonstrated principles of acoustics and electricity.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 45 His dexterity is also significantly good. Haiji was able to predict several situations and prepare himself to deal with them beforehand, like when he knew that Killed would try to steal his Apple.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Page 23 Also, due being an Eureka user, Haiji is able to determinate the localization of an Eureka with relative precision.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 11-12 Haiji's experiment.PNG|Haiji experimenting with chemicals. Haiji's_autopsy.png|Haiji performing an autopsy. Nurse being attacked with anesthetic.png|Haiji applying anesthetic to the transformed Nurse. Haiji and Chitose about to be hit by building.png|Haiji performing a quick mathematic calculation. Haiji dismantling Vivi's ride.png|Haiji analyzing an object's structure. Haiji_building_bomb.png|Haiji building his bomb's device. Haiji's_data.png|Haiji's apple research's data. Pressure.png|Haiji explaining and employing the concept of pressure. Sound interference.png|Haiji explaining sound interference. Gravity Manipulation When Haiji takes a bite of his Apple, he obtains powers that allow him to manipulate the gravitational attraction forces and its several aspects in a certain area, and between the bodies contained therein. *'Gravity Intensification': Haiji is able to increase the intensity of gravity force exerted by the planet on their target(s), creating an attractive and repulsive force.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 47 ::Gravity Pull: Haiji can increase the attractive force of a certain body to make objects to be thrown at it with great force. He can also increase his own gravity to make opponents and objects to be attracted to him.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Page 10 ::Gravity Push: Haiji can also do the opposite and make objects to be repelled by him.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Page 17 The repulsive force can also be strong enough to crush the ground itself, creating a crater.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Page 19Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 9, Page 2 ::*'Gravitational Wave': Haiji was shown to be able to perform this movement only after taking two successive bites of the Apple, thus enhancing his powers. He waves his arms down and makes wide linear area in front of him to be crushed by a strong gravity.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 12, Page 14 *'Gravity Nullification': Haiji becomes able to nullify the effect of a planet's gravity, for an example, allowing him and other objects to float.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Page 3 The power degree of the his moves depend on the his experience and strength, but it's known that even enormous parts of buildings can be lifted by the his power.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 22-23 ::Flight: This ability can be used to allow him and other bodies to levitate above the ground.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Page 13 While flying, Haiji can deliver powerful flying attacks enhanced by gravity.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 45 *'Wall Walking': Haiji can create a pseudo gravitational field into any objects allowing him to attach himself and others to any surface where they can walk and stand up on it.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Page 24 *'Air Slicer': Haiji can even control the gravity exerted on a certain mass of air, what allows him to use it as a slicer, mainly when applying a high amount of gravitational force in a smaller area.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 49-50Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 7, Page 4 It's common for Haiji to perform hand movements in order to have a more precise control over his powers, normally with his arms extended and the hand's palm faced to the side where the gravity is being manipulated.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 7, Page 9 However, this isn't a requirement, as he can freely use his powers even if restrained. In addition, when using the power of the Apple, the stitched smile-like mark of the Apple appears on the his eyes' lower iris. apple_affect.JPG|Haiji's eyes when using the Apple's power. Haiji_manipulating_gravity.PNG|Haiji floating. Haiji_kicks_James.png|Haiji kicking James. The_power_of_the_Black_Apple.PNG|Haiji upside-down. Haiji_slices_james.png|Haiji slicing James. Haiji_lifting_a_building.png|Haiji lifting a building section. Enhanced_gravity_push.png|Haiji's Gravitational Wave. Combinations * Pythagorean Hammer: an experiment of Haiji consisted in combining his Eureka with Alan's, and proved to be successful. To perform it, Haiji and Alan touched their Eureka, that changed their colors.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Pages 6-7 ::Crushing Wave: Once Haiji and Alan activate their powers, they're able to produce a devastating sonic wave that crushes everything in every directions, except in a small are that protects themselves and allies.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Pages 10-11 ::Disintegrating Slicer: Another move enhanced by the combination is the Air slicer: Instead of simply cutting the enemy, the sound vibrations also destroy the molecules of its body, disintegrating him.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Pages 14-15 Crushing Wave.png|Haiji and Alan creating a crushing wave. Disintegrative Slicer.png|The effects of Haiji's disintegrating slicer. Equipment Newtonian Apple Being an Eureka adapter, Haiji is able to use these items, and the one of them that's in his possession is the Newtonian Apple, which grants him access over the ability to manipulate gravity.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 40-41 The Apple takes the form of an ordinary apple with a single stem protruding at the top. One main differences is that the apple is black in color. It also has a distinct feature located at the lower half of the apple. The feature is a horizontal curve line which extends across the apple's front surface. The said line also has seven vertical lines spread across with different lengths between each others. This particular feature gives off the vibes that the apple is actually "smiling". Experimental Apparatus Haiji has a bag carrying small flasks and bottles attached to his belt, that's used by him even when he's not performing experiments. Whether this bag can be used for storing small items it's currently unknown. As a scientist, Haiji always uses a lab coat for identification and dirt protection. Haiji also has a smartphone.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 13 Former Equipment Laboratory Instruments Prior James' rampage in his workplace, Haiji possessed a great amount of experimental apparatus, that allowed him to perform several experiments and practices, such as the study of compounds and the undergoing of autopsies. Among his paraphernalia, it could be observed tubes, erlenmeyer flasks, volumetric flasks, hoses, lamps, a shield,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 5-7 scalpel, a cadaver dissection table,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 18 and a laser beam emitter.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 22 In addition, Haiji also possessed a bulletin board, boxes, a bookcase and a shelf as data storage, as well an apple tree over the entire laboratoryHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 5 and glowing lizardHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 10 for his research on the Black Apple and the Glowing Corpses. Background Haiji doesn't know much about his history himself. His farthest recollection is to be in a large area where the amount of Glowing Corpses was so big that covered the entire floor. Near to him, he spotted a bitten Black Apple and a pitch black-dressed person smiling to him. He later would call the attention of a certain orphanage and receive the name "Haiji".Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 15-16 With the Apple on his possession, Haiji dedicated his life to discover the truth behind it and the Glowing Corpses, in order to discover the truth about himself. He started to work in a laboratory in Japan for a certain research institute, being sponsored by an old man and having Chitose Toriiooji as his assistant.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 4, Page 10 He somewhat also got the confidence of the local police, as he was referred as the "usual scientist" that deals with abnormal cases.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 4 Plot Genius vs. God Arc In the middle of a research in his lab, his assistant hastily informs him about a sudden request from the police. Suddenly, an explosion occurs, in which blows Chitose away while Haiji was able to hide behind a protective shield while making a conclusion upon the experiment. After giving his assessment on Chitose's body, his assistant quickly tells him about the request which related to a discovery of a Glowing Corpse. Hearing this, he quickly shoves Chitose away as he leaves the room.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 4-9 At the crime scene, Haiji can be seen utterly fascinated while laughing hysterically upon seeing the corpse. He then immediately calls his sponsor as he asks for a huge amount of research funds which the sponsor approves on. Later on, Haiji starts performing an autopsy upon the said corpse while he reveals to Chitose about his past and the mysterious apple. As he was speaking, suddenly the corpse wakes up and starts transforming into a horned humanoid. As it brings havoc upon Haiji's Laboratory, Haiji can be seen fascinated rather than frightened while naming the monster James. The monster, James, shows his wrath even more as he starts demolishing the entire lab. Chitose who survives from the falling debris, falls into deep silence as she sees a steel rod stabbing through Haiji's back.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 10-31 Seeing his assistant losing her will, he quickly encourages her by stating the true meaning of being a scientist. He also further elaborates on the history of the black apple where he reveals that every people who ate it have lost their life and turned into a Glowing Corpse. Without hesitation, Haiji also eats the apple and suddenly blood came out his entire body. As James about to attack Chitose Toriiooji, a concrete wall can be seen flying towards him which stops him from advancing to Chitose. It turns out that the apple has given Haiji the power to manipulate gravity. Through his newfound power, Haiji can be seen easily defeating James. Later on, he can be seen renewing his goal and stating that his new objective is to reveal everything about this unknown knowledge.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 32-49 After the intense fight with James, Haiji was immediately admitted to a hospital for recuperation. In the morning, it can be seen when Chitose Toriiooji came to visit, he has almost entirely healed where he is now able to casually eats the apple and analyzes the apple's capability. Later on, he can be seen spending the entire afternoon conducting some research and experiment in his hospital room. As the night comes, a Nurse comes to check up on him but suddenly she started to transform into a giant winged Harpy that starts chasing Haiji and Chitose all over the hospital. They also find that the hospital has been surrounded by similar monsters as the one chasing them. Haiji quickly escapes to the rooftop as a last resort where his "apple" is snatched by the Harpy which she gives to a mysterious masked figure. However, Haiji had actually prepared something for him. He reveals that he has been preparing an apple form bomb the entire day in which he quickly detonated, resulting in a point-blank explosion on the masked figure.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 3-24 To Chitose Toriiooji's surprise, the masked figure survives the explosion. After a slight conversation between him and Haiji, he proceeds to his next attack. Against the attacking Harpy, Haiji resorts in giving her a small scale Gravity Push to the stomach in which forcefully ejecting the two peas out of her. As the Nurse returned to normal, Haiji sends her to Chitose as he challenges the mysterious person who called himself God. Haiji, even with the use of his gravity power, is cornered as his opponent swallowed the peas and transform into a monster himself. However, to the masked figure surprise, Haiji has been secretly taking them to the ocean. As he releases his gravity power, Haiji launches a surprise attack from behind in which draws the masked figure his first blood on the battle. Haiji then quickly escapes to the park where they wait for the nurse to wake up.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 2-23 After leaving the Nurse, Haiji then proceeds on telling his assistant about his prediction about an existence of another Eureka, at the British Royal Museum, England. However, not long after that Chitose suddenly quits her job and runs away, leaving Haiji speechless. In order to bring her back, Haiji visits her house in the morning. Knowing the fact that Chitose's Father had passed away, he quickly turns to her mother and properly asks for Chitose's "hand" in which he got her approval. Haiji then was quickly dragged into Chitose's room for further explanation.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 1-7 After he does quick scan of the room, Haiji then starts giving his assessments over Chitose's work. He reveals that Chitose has become an essential part for him to achieve the truth.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 7-12 He was then can be seen staying in Chitose's room as he waits for her confirmation. Later on after getting her answer, to everyone surprise, Haiji has actually been slowly moving Chitose's house to the airfield. Upon arriving, Haiji then asks her to go to England with him while calling her Chitose.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 14-17 White Joker Organization Arc Arriving at the British Royal Museum, Haiji quickly conducts a significant research on one of the artifacts, a hammer, displayed. He was then being warned by Chitose Toriiooji for his behavior. However, instead of complying to her, he asked her to negotiate with the Museum to hand over to hammer to him. A panicked Chitose suddenly breaks the hammer in which caused both of them to be dragged into an isolate chamber for further questioning.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 4-8 As they are being detained, a curator who took them for custody, asks them their reasons on their appearance at the Museum. As Chitose apologizes for her action, Haiji reveals that the hammer on display is a fake and accused the man in front of him for possessing the real Pythagorean Hammer. The said man then quickly snatches Haiji's apple from his pocket while claiming that he already knows about the man who awakens the Newtonian Apple. As the man threaten to kill them while activating the hammer, Haiji also activates the apple from a piece of the apple that he hides in his mouth beforehand. However, before they could engage each other, a little girl interferes and surprisingly, asks Haiji to join their organization called the White Joker.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 8-19 Unfortunately, Haiji plainly rejects her offer which caused the girl, Mira, to shower him with questions. However, Haiji remains resolute with his decision in which even Alan Blackman's threat cannot shake him. In fact, the threat sparks another tension between them. Mira who has changed her mind about Haiji, deliberately mentions the fact that White Joker had a connection with his past. Hearing this piece of information, Haiji decides to take a peek on their base.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 1-5 As they reach White Joker's base, Haiji yet again obtained a piece of intel about his memory when Mira reveals one of Mavro's attempts to annihilate humanity. Due to the information about the discovery of a massive amount of Glowing Corpse, Haiji recalls a memory where he met a man cloaked in black robe in the middle of those corpses. He also confirms the reason for his resentment to Alan is also because he wears a black attires.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 12-15 In the middle of their conversation, suddenly an explosion occurs. Mira then explains that they have predicted this upcoming invasion from Mavro. Seeing a person cloaked in black appears with a gigantic monster with him, Haiji and Alan Blackman prepare for a fight.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 16-18 Not long in his invasion, Ragins destroys the main pillar of the base in which creates a cave-in. As Mira and Chitose Toriiooji prepare for emergency procedures, Haiji is kept busy holding the debris from falling to the ground which leaves Alan Blackman to stop Ragins and his puppet.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 8-11 As Mira finishes the evacuation and Alan Blackman defeats Ragins' puppet, Haiji release the falling debris and enters the fray. He then can be seen being cornered by Ragins without a way to counter his Thales' Amber's Lightning Bolt.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 2- 6 As Haiji and Alan fall into the ground, suddenly the light went out and Mira can be seen rushing to Alan's side. Alan then explains to Haiji that through Mira, he can heal both of them. After being healed by Mira, Haiji quickly releases Chitose Toriiooji, who manages to stop Ragins from killing Mira, from the said Mavro's grip and quickly dragged her to his side while saying that he'll handle the rest of the fight.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 10-19 The heated fight resumes as Haiji and Alan Blackman have been completely healed. However, Ragins who is unable to shoot electricity anymore, starts rampaging and attacking Haiji and Alan from multiple sides at high speed. Haiji deducts that he stimulates his own muscles by channelling electric current to them. As Ragins is now untouchable, Haiji proposes an idea of combining their Eurekas. When the Eureka touches each other, a reaction occurs where they start changing color. However, due to the strain of using Eureka multiple times, Haiji and Alan start vomiting blood and once again fall to the ground.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 1-8 Seeing their futile efforts, Ragins starts mocking them before being taken by surprise by their devastating combination attack. Haiji and Alan manages to combination "sound" and "gravity" and create a wide scale Crushing Wave which is able to hold Ragins onto the ground. Haiji then proceeds to finish Ragins with another combination attack. As Ragins is in his deathbed, he saw a familiar figure as he sees Haiji's battle stance. However, before he could confirms the mysterious figure, Haiji unleashes a molecules Disintegrating Slicer which vaporizes Ragins completely. Later on, Haiji can be seen collapsing onto the ground due to exhaustion.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 8-15 Labyrinth of Mist Arc After officially becoming a member of White Joker, Haiji and Chitose Toriiooji immediately head off for their first mission. In the aircraft which taking them to a region at France, Haiji can be seen scanning through the basic intel of their mission. As he is intrigued about the coming mission, he also feels delighted as Alan Blackman is not assigned together with him, much to Alan's dismay. Mira also tells them about another member who will be coming with them whom she refers as a tough "Steel Woman".Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 4-5 As they reached their destination, they are welcomed by the so-called "Steel Woman" who introduced herself by the name Vivienne Blanchard. She can be seen giving Haiji and Chitose a grand welcoming by hovering above ground in her palanquin while showering them with roses. However, unfazed as always, Haiji quickly dragged her down with Newtonian Apple's power and quickly dismantle her palanquin to analyze its structure. As Vivi starts shouting at him, he innocently mentions about her flat chest in which Vivi awards him with a fist in the face. A conversation later, they can be seen arriving at the Witch's, who is the prime suspect of the mission, house where Haiji and Vivi boldly enter the house.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 7-15 At that house, they met a frenchman called Niels who is the grandson of the Witch. He then tells them that his grandmother has been secluding herself inside the Mist Labyrinth. After a slight conversation, they immediately head off to the labyrinth.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 17-22 Upon entering the labyrinth, Haiji starts explaining his hypothesis of Niels' Grandmother being a wielder of an Eureka which he based on the fact that the whole labyrinth is actually made of mist.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 1-3 Further into the labyrinth, the group unknowingly encounter a pair of minotaurs and one of them manages to grab a hold of Haiji. As Haiji asks Vivienne Blanchard's assistance, she manages to defeat one of them.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 6-8 Surprisingly, Haiji can be seen standing and observing her during the fight. He tells her that he actually lied and let himself to be taken so he can see Vivi's Sumerian Ruby in action. He then can be seen giving his honest assessments over her power in which makes her blush where she also rejects Haiji's request of her showing him the Eureka's power a second time.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 17-19 Feeling relaxed after they defeated the minotaurs, they were taken by surprise as the two minotaurs start reconstructing their bodies. As Haiji would like to avoid any meaningless fight, he quickly takes everyone with him and escape by flying using the Newtonian Apple's power. However, as they soar through the labyrinth, unknowingly the Mist Labyrinth starts changing its layout which separated them into two group with Haiji left with Niels.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 1-3 Haiji and Niels soon become lost due to the absence of an Eureka Locator which let them to wander aimlessly to every direction. Haiji also concludes that tearing the mist wall only let a single person through at a time and a path from above is useless as the labyrinth would endlessly constructs walls as they advance higher.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 9-11 At this time, Niels starts venting that he still believes in his grandmother and wants to meet her. Hearing this, Haiji makes a promise that he will fulfill his wish. He then starting to think about conducting an experiment where he takes two bites out the Newtonian Apple. After doing so, Haiji gains a boost of power which let him able to demolish a series of wall at once with his Gravitational Wave. As they move on, Niels asks Haiji whether he wants to be his friend in which Haiji approves. As they reach the witch's chamber after being reunited with Chitose Toriiooji and Vivienne Blanchard, they find that Niels' grandmother had passed away.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 11-19 Seeing the Witch's dead body, Haiji is then taken by surprise from a sudden appearance of a man who calls himself Dodomekis. Haiji proceeds on asking him about his identity only to be brushed of by him, as he stated that he despise talking to men. Later on, he confesses that he was the one who killed Niels' Grandmother, as he puts on his black coat. Seeing Dodomekis in black attire, everyone quickly realize that he is one of the Mavro. Learning about his Mavro's membership, Haiji starts comparing him with the man from his past. Unfortunately, he concludes that he is not the one that he is searching for. Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 1-4 As Dodomekis reveals about his encounters with Niels' grandmother which resulted on the creation of the Mist Labyrinth, Haiji infers that the ever changing Labyrinth was created to prevent the Mavro member attempt of attacking the town where Niels is living by imprisoning him in it.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 5-7 Later on, Haiji can be seen joining Vivienne Blanchard fight against Dodomekis by sending him a devastating Gravity Push. However, his attack was rendered useless as Dodomekis quickly regains his ground.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 12-13 Further into the battle, as Vivienne being cornered by Dodomekis' Drug Breath, Haiji quickly pulls her away from him. However, it resulted in him unable to avoid Dodomekis' Drug Bath which is filled with Infectious Poison, rendering him unable to move.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 15-16 As he is lying on the ground, Haiji then can be seen telling Dodomekis that there is still one more person who is able to fight.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Page 17 However, his statement resulted in Dodomekis to kick Niels down to the ground as he is rendered immobile. Suddenly, in the middle of the frenzy, the Witch appears. Haiji then bears witness upon Niels' Grandmother handing over a family artifact to Niels. While Niels wondering about the said item, Haiji can be seen ascertain that the particular item is one of the Eureka.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 1-6 The moment that the Mist Labyrinth disperse into thin air, the fight restarted with Niels activating his newfound Eureka.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 9-10 Haiji quickly assists Niels in his fight against Dodomekis by launching a surprise Gravity Push attack. Answering to Dodomekis confusion, he reveals that he has forcibly moves his body by supporting it with gravity. Although, Haiji also realize that due to the complexity of the technique, he cannot hold it for a long period of time.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 14-15 As Niels come rushing to Haiji's side, he can be seen praising him by saying that he didn't make the wrong choice whilst also stating that from that moment they will be fighting the same enemy. Although, as he praises him, he also casually informs Niels that he will, later on, examines his body for his Eureka compatibility talent which was inherited due to his unique lineage. As they conclude their conversation, they can be seen preparing for another fight against Dodomekis.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 15-16 Quotes * (To Chitose Toriiooji) ''"Entering the uncharted water with the glee is what being a scientist means!"''Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 33 * (To James) ''"...Now let's conduct an experiment...!!"''Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, pages 41-42 * (To Chitose Toriiooji) ''"I don't know if it's God or whatever, but... hunting down that knowledge is the goal of my research!"''Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 49-50 * (To Killed) ''"Now then, there are various things I'd like you to tell me... Dear God!"''Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, page 24 * (To Niels) ''"Don't let yourself be concerned with the fear of falling. Eventhough I don't know what it is... I'm sure about this! I'm always make sure to grasp the truth in its entirety."''Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 11-12 Trivia * Whenever Haiji flies while carrying Chitose Toriiooji with him, he always carries her backward with her back facing forward.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Page 13Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 12, Page 3 References Navigation